Searching for the Past
by KatissaEmene
Summary: Its prank week and as usual the guys ganged up on Kim. When Jack pulls a prank Kim becomes unbelievably mad. As the guys try to uncover what's really bugging her their friendship with Kim will be tested. When Kim's past resurfaces she'll need friends to help her get through it. Kick in latter chapters. Extra long first chapter just for you guys! Changed rating to T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I've been working on this story on the side of New Girl and decided to post it. I wanted you to know I did not abandon my other story but i am taking a break to get this one going. I need 10 reviews before i post the next chapter. Anyways... Hope you like it! Now on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katissaemene: Hey Kim! Can i ask you somethin?**

**Kim: Sure, whats up?**

**Katissaemene: Would you do the disclaimer?**

**Kim: Sure thing!**

**Katissaemene: Well that was easy!**

**Kim: Katissaemene doesnt own Kickin' It. She only owns the plot of this story and the idea of Chris.**

Kim's pov

I walked into school and tried to open my locker. When I did water spilled out drenching my shoes.

"Prank week, guys where are you?" I said as the guys walked out from behind the stairs. I took a closer look in my locker and saw that all my stuff was wrapped in vacuum bags so it wasn't wet.

"Let me guess, it was Milton's idea to wrap my stuff and Jerry's idea to fill my locker with water." I guessed

"oh yeah" Jack said

"so did u guys gang up on me again?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Duh! Now your it!" Eddie shouted before they ran off.

'I have to use the same prank for all of them now' I thought.

* * *

I walked into the dojo early. I was out of breath from running here. I had to beat the guys so I could set up my prank. I promised them yesterday that they're gi's would be ready for the inter dojo tournament. Tonight another dojo is coming to compete against us. I put the boys gi's in the washer. I pulled something out of my bag: a red sock. They would have pink gi's while mine would be white. I threw in the sock and started the washer right when I heard them come in. As soon as they were out of the changing rooms I snuck in.

"I hope they can put on their gi's in the dark." I whispered to myself as I unscrewed the lightbulb. I ran into the girls changing rooms and put the bulb in my bag. Then I walked into the dojo.

"Hey Kim, what took you so long? You got here before us." Jack asked

"oh I had to do something personal, that you'll soon find out" I said mysteriously.

"Ok then, let's start practice." We trained for an hour then I put their now pink gi's in the dryer before we went to grab a quick snack at Phil's.

"Kim are our gi's ready?" Milton asked

"I just put them in the locker room, go change." I said walking out of their locker rooms and into mine. I changed quick and ran into the dojo. The other team was already here, perfect. The guys walked out trying to be cool. The other team started laughing and so did everyone who came to watch. I was trying really hard not to laugh. The guys realized everyone was laughing and Jack looked at Jerry.

"Dude, your gi is pink!" he shouted

"yours is too!" Then they all just started scream that their gi's were pink. I walked over to them and pulled my other red sock out from behind me.

"Looks like whoever did your laundry put a red sock in their knowing that when you put something red in a load of whites you get pink." I said smiling

"it was you!" Jerry shouted

"this means war!" Eddie yelled

"can we beat the other team first?" Milton asked

"let's do this" Jack said. We beat them all right. We beat them so bad that they went from the best Bobby Wasabi dojo to the second best!

* * *

It's been three days since my prank and they all came up with a prank for me except Jack. Milton dropped a water ballon on my head from the second floor of the school. Eddie put falafil in my smoothie and their group prank was putting pudding in my gym bag so my cloths got all gross. I got rack one of them to. I put itching powder in Jerry's dance cloths. I filled Milton's test tubes with peanut butter. I put South American hot tamales in Eddie's falafil balls. And last but not least today I made Jack cupcakes with a hint of blue cheese in them. He was in the bathroom barfing all lunch period. I know Jack and I decided it was safe to wear my favorite shirt. It's a white T-shirt with the letters BBF on it in blue inside a green heart. It stands for Best Brother Forever. My brother has the same shirt except it says BSF, Best Sister Forever, in green. I miss my brother. I haven't seen him since that day, I'm not gonna think about it or I'll cry.

"Stop it Kim, your only making yourself sad." I whispered to myself. I walked into the dojo, it was dark. 'Thats weird' I thought. When I switched the lights on a bucket of gravy was dumped on me.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The guys came out laughing.

"I got you good!" Jack yelled.

"You idiot! Look what you did! You knew I was wearing my favorite shirt! This will never come out, it's ruined!" I screamed at him

"calm down Kim it was only a prank, it is prank week" Jack said.

"You don't get it!" I yelled

"if it means that much to you I'll buy you a new shirt" he offered. Right now he could offer to pull the moon out of the sky and I wouldn't care. I just couldn't believe my best friend did this to me. I can buy new shoes and jeans. I can fix my hair but this shirt is irreplaceable.

"You can't Jack, you can't replace this shirt! It's that last thing I have that keeps me connected to Chris that doesn't make me cry!" I yelled before grabbing my bag and running home. I can hear them calling after me but I don't stop. I ran until I got home. I changed and showered. I took my shirt into the bathroom with a bucket of laundry soap and my moms old washboard. I got down on my knees and scrubbed it in the tub. I cried while I scrubbed. It wasn't working. I went back into my room and found the movie Titanic. I popped it in the tv and watched. I was hugging the giant teddy bear Cris gave me as I cried. The boat was crashing into the iceberg. I heard a knock on the door and paused the movie. I whipped my eyes with another tissue and added it to the pile that could have sunk the ship. The door creaked open to revile the guys standing behind my mom.

"Kim, you have some visitors." She said sweetly before shoving the buys in and leaving.

"Kim we.."

"I don't wanna hear it" I cut Jack off.

"I wanted to apologize. For ruining your shirt and making you mad" Jack said. I wasn't listening. I started the movie again and the guys looked at me confused.

"Why are you watching Titanic?" Eddie asked

"at some pointing every girls life she watches this movie with a special boy and it becomes their movie. Watching this keeps me in touch with Chris." I said not looking at them.

"Who's Chris?" Milton asked now I looked at them. I had to tell them. They needed to know why this movie and that shirt are so important. But I was still so mad at them so I ignored my conscience and threw the tissue box.

"Kim, I'm so sorry" Jack said as they dodged the box.

"Get out!" I screamed at them

"I never want you guys within 5 feet of me again!" I yelled. They looked at me sad but I simply didn't care.

"What part of get out don't you understand? Leave, get out, hasta la vista!" I screamed again. This time they left but not before Jack could say sorry again. I found a shoe box with the shoes still in it and threw it at the door. Jack shut it quickly to avoid being hit. Thankfully it didn't open again. I went back to the movie. The boat was sinking and I was an emotional reck. I paused the movie so I could go get a bag of cookies and more tissue. That was all I ate. I didn't go down for dinner when my mom called me. I just cried. I hadn't cried like this for over a year. I need up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

Jack's pov

We had just left Kim's house and we were on our way back to the dojo. I really thought that she would have cooled down by now but she told us not to come within 5 feet of her ever again.

"Dang, that girl can hold a grudge yo" Jerry commented breaking the silence.

"I didn't know that her shirt meant so much to her. And who is Chris?" Milton asked looking at me.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't know anymore about Kim than you guys do!" I responded.

"Sure you don't because Kim called us when her grandma passed away. And we were the first ones to know that the pep squad made regionals." Eddie spoke up.

"it's not my flat but you guys found out. Everything Kim tells me you guys find out eventually. Like the fact that Kim has a diary, you guys knew that after I found out." I said to late realizing my mistake. Kim having a diary was one of the things I wasn't supposed to tell them.

"Kim has a diary?" Jerry shouted. Luckily nobody was around to hear him.

"How long has she had it?" Milton asked. Well they already know and Kim's still mad at us so I might as well tell them.

"Since she was 7" I said

"maybe there's something in there that will tell us who Chris is!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah and we're gonna walk back into her house ask Kim for her diary and be murdered!" I shouted sounding excited.

"Well how else are we gonna find out her secrets" Jerry said. I remembered that Kim had kept her diary under her pillow and we had been making her bed. That's how I found it.

"I know how we'll find it. Tomorrow at school we keep tabs on Kim and any place she looks back at before she goes to class is where we will look. I know it's not in her house anymore because I already found all her hiding places without even trying." I explained Milton and Eddie nodded but Jerry looked confused. Milton came to his rescue.

"Just to clarify, people tend to do a double take at a place when their hiding something." Milton said

"Oh I get it, so it's either at the dojo or school" Jerry declared satisfied with himself.

"I think Chris was a boyfriend who moved away and she'll never see him again" Eddie said.

"Yeah probably" they all agreed.

* * *

Kim's pov

I walked into school on Monday dreading the week ahead. I had one of the guys in each class and all of them in gym. Luckily it was dodge ball week and me and Jack are always captains. I simply won't pick ant of the guys for my team. I was shifting the stuff in my locker around as I do every Monday when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Stop right there, take four large steps back and if you move I'll snap your arms like a twig." I said without turning around.

"How'd she know it was us?" Eddie whispered

"I heard that Eddie" I said sharply. I turned around to see the guys standing there looking at me guiltily.

"Whatever you have to say I don't want to here it and tomorrow I have a meeting with my moms layer and I'm getting a restraining order. Unless we're in karate you won't be able to come within 5 feet of me." I told them, they had these astonished looks on their faces. I slammed my locker shut and started to walk away.

"Kim wait!" Jack said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me!" I shouted at him. I snuck a glance at my locker before walking off to my class. I had to check because my diary is in there.

* * *

Milton's pov

We watched Kim stalk off.

"Quick before the bell rings! She looked at her locker!" I whisper yelled. Jerry pressed his ear to the door and started to turn the dial.

"Just one more" he said before pulling his ear of the locker and opening it.

"I'll do it so Kim doesn't notice anythings missing." I said pilling a diary sized note book out of my bag. I lifted up her sweatshirt to reveal her diary. I slipped hers out and the decoy in.

"I think we should each take a couple chapters because from the looks of it, there's a lot in here." I told them as I shut her locker.

"Jack's first because he doesn't have a class with her until next period." Eddie said

"then we just go by who has class with her. I'm next, then Eddie than Jerry." I explained

"sounds like a plan." Jerry said rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Let's just get to class." I said as we all looked at him strangely before running off to our classes.

'Oh great, Kim's in my class first.' I thought as I walked into the classroom. Kim glared at me as I sat in my seat which was next to her.

'I wonder what Jack is reading about in Kim's diary' I thought

'I'll bet it's about whoever Chris is.'

* * *

Kim's pov

I was sitting in class starting the warmup. I was early but I might as well get it done. I was almost finished but I just couldn't concentrate. Something felt off. I was hoping that the boys didn't catch my glance at my locker.

'Hey where's Milton?' I asked myself. He is usually early like me. Just then he walked in and took his seat, next to me, as the bell rang. I glared at him as he sat down. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. The whole class period he was thinking. I had this feeling that whatever he was thinking about had something to do with his being late. I'm gonna get to the bottom of class was over I went to my locker. I took out my stuff for my next class. Ug! I hate math! Plus Jack is in my math and he sits next to me! I checked for the square under my sweatshirt that was my diary. Yep still there. On the way to math all I could think about was the guys guiltily faces and Milton being late. I figured I wasn't going to figure anything out while I was hating them. I decided I would pass Jack a note to tell him to tell the guys to all meet me at the library during free period, which was next. I was going to forgive them. I didn't have many friends so I needed them. I had made up that whole restraining order thing to keep them away from me. Now I'm in class and, there's Jack. He sat in his seat also next to me. Wow, the guys sit next to me in all my classes. I scribbled him a note. I handed it over.

It read: 'Jack, I want you and the guys to meet me in the library during free period. We need to talk, Kim'. He nodded and put the note in his pocket.

Finally class was over and it was free period. I went straight to the library. I was looking around in the mystery and drama novels when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Hi Jack" I said before I turned around.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Eddie asked

"come sit down" I said as I lead them to the bench by the window that over looked a grassy field.

"I need you guys to understand that I'm not a guy" I told them, I was gonna tell them that I was mad that they ruined my shirt and treated my like a guy. That wasn't the truth but I'm not ready to tell them that yet.

"We know that Kim" Milton said

"no you really don't. You guys act like I'm the cool guy who you occasionally come to for girl advice. I am a girl. I wear flower prints on my skirts and dresses. I wear boots, flats and sandals. I have a pink flowery bike for crying out loud!" I whisper yelled because we were in the library.

"Sure I can take all of you down in karate and I hang out with you more than my girl friends but that doesn't make me a boy. The only time you guys looked at me like I was this pretty girl was when I was in a fancy dress for Ricky Weaver or at the Cotillion." I exclaimed quietly.

"I guess we do kinda treat you like a guy, is that why you made such a big deal out of your shirt?" Jack asked

"yes, and I can't forgive you guys if you go on treating me like one of the guys, cause I'm not" I said.

"So do we like complement you on the way you look and stuff to make you feel less guyish?" Milton asked

"yes, that would be nice. And if I specifically ask you something you should at least try to guess then I know your making an effort to pay attention to how I look."

"I'm down with that but why do you care so much?" Jerry asked

"were you listening to my rant? I am a girl. Girls care about how they look. What do you think makeup is for? I don't just wake up looking like this! I have to spend two hours in the bathroom to make it look like I didn't put make up on or do anything with my hair!" I whisper yelled at him.

"Does all that stuff boost your self confidence?" Eddie asked

"duh! Why do you think I do it. If I know I look good I feel good. But on a completely different note, we have half and hour of free period left so let's go do something other than sit here." I said changing the subject.

"Well I gotta go study for my extra credit assignment that Eddie and Jerry are gonna do to" Jack said looking at the boys expectantly.

"Oh yeah, let's go Jerry" Eddie said towing Jerry away following Jack.

"So Milton wanna go make a smoothie in the home ec room?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, let's go" he said standing up with me.

* * *

I managed to make it through the rest of the day. The guys kept randomly throwing complements at me and it was nice. Well I was on my way out the doors of the school with the guys when I realized I didn't grab my diary. I told them I forgot something and not to wait up for me. I got to my locker, and threw in my diary which was wrapped in my sweatshirt. I didn't have to unwrap it because I knew it was there. I caught the guys right after they walked into the dojo. We all went to change. I was the first one done and decided that I would write a quick diary entry. I unwrapped my sweatshirt to find a random note book. I started to freak out. That wasn't just a diary. It was a slam book, a journal and a diary all in one. I started to look around hoping that I left it somewhere in the dojo. While I was looking by the gym bags I saw something sticking out of Jerry's bag. I pulled it out and it was my diary. I opened it to find it was on the page about going to the park. I knew that everything before that wasn't personal so he didn't read anything embarrassing but how did he get it? I was so mad I started to beat the crap out of the punching dummies. If Jerry had it that must mean that Jack, Eddie and Milton have read it to. The dummies were so beat up by the time the guys came out it looked like the Tasmanian Devil, and a rabid dog had torn them apart.

"Kim! What happened?" Rudy asked coming out of his office.

"Sorry Rudy, I had a mental breakdown and killed them" I said.

"Jack, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, would you like to meet the people I destroyed?" I asked sweetly with slight sarcasm.

"Sure?" Eddie asked more than said.

"This is Jack, Milton and Eddie. And the one that's no longer recognizable is Jerry" I said super sweetly.

"That's funny guys, she named the mangled dummies after us! Ooohhhhh" Jerry said coming to realization.

"How was my diary? Interesting? Oh wait, you haven't even gotten to the part where I pour my heart and soul on to the pages of this book. And guess what, I have new slams to add tonight" I said walking around them as they looked guilty.

"What did you expect to accomplish? Huh? Did you not think I would notice it was gone by tonight?" I asked angrily.

"You guys stole Kim's diary? I am ashamed of you. I can't believe you guys would do something like this" Rudy said looking at the regretfully.

"Rudy, do you like painting?" I asked

"yes it's really fun" he said

"I have a bucket of white paint. If you let me kill them you can do their out lines." I said before they all understood and I lashed out at them. Rudy got it just in time because he grabbed onto me and dragged me into his office.

* * *

Eddie's pov

They were in the office for a good ten minutes before they came out. We all looked at the door.

"You know how I forgave you guys?" Kim asked

"yeah" we all replied.

"Well I thought about and we are no longer friends. And I won't forgive you this time. And I really will get a restraining order." Kim said before she grabbed her bag and stormed out. I just couldn't believe we were loosing our friend. But on the other hand it was our own doing. If we had waited until Kim was ready to tell us she wouldn't be so mad at us and we would still be friends. I started to think of how we could get Kim to forgive us.

"What if we got an airplane to fly with a banner that said 'the Wasabi Warriors are sorry Kim Crawford!' so she would see it" Milton suggested.

"Or we could go to the news station and apologize on television! That would be dope!" Jerry said excitedly.

"Oh please, Milton we don't have the money for that and Jerry we can't break in or we'll get arrested." Jack explained

"I got it! We can go to a store and get Kim the exact same shirt that we ruined and then we can get her a diary that has and indestructible lock. And she can only open it with the key!" I exclaimed satisfied with my plan.

"It's doable and it won't cost that much" Milton said.

"I still think you guys need something public to show her you really mean it" Rudy spoke up.

"SURVIVAL OF THE FEARLESS!" Jerry shouted

"YES!" I yelled

"It's perfect and Bobby Wasabi can get us on!" Milton exclaimed.

"I don't know what that is" Jack said. That's right Jack is still somewhat kinda new. He hasn't seen all the local tv shows.

"It's a game show where someone who knows you well has to pick your worst fears and you have todo challenges based on facing your fear" Milton explained.

"So when we give Kim the shirt we give her the chance to publicly embarrass us and she will jump at the chance" Jack said getting it.

"I'll go call Bobby!" Rudy shouted excited to get a chance to kiss up.

"We should get the shirt done now." Jack said

"Yeah and I'll go get the diary, maybe Julie can come so I don't seem weird" Milton said mumbling the last part to himself as he walked out the door.

"Kim's shirt said BBF in blue letters. The letters were inside of a green heart." I recalled

"Cool, I remember what font it was in and the shirt was white." Jack said

"yo Kim wears a medium in juniors, I got her a shirt for her birthday" Jerry stated.

"Well then let's go!" Jack exclaimed.

* * *

Kim's pov

I hate them so much! I can't believe they would steal my diary and for what? Actualy what did they want with it? Wait a second they were reading it from the beginning! that means they were looking for something from my past. Chris! they wanted to know who Chris was. Now if I could just cool down maybe I'll forgive them in a week. I agreed to take private lessons with Rudy for a week so yeah by that time I should be almost over it. If they get one more strike, they're out.

It's been a while since I found my diary and I decided to watch Titanic. the ship just hit the iceberg when my mom called me.

"Kim! There's a present here for you!" she yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back. 'Probably from

the guys' I thought. when I got down stairs there was a box on the table. My mom was waiting anxiously for me.

"Well, open it!" she exclaimed. I did and the first thing I found was a new diary, with a lock and key. The next thing I pulled our was a brand new shirt. exactly like the one from Chris. I became happy and sad all at the same time.

"Kim, why is there a new version of your BBF shirt in there?" my mom asked.

"Because the guys ruined my old one" I said.

"Look, there's a note" she said handing me a envelope with my name carefully written on it. I opened it to find a carefully written letter. It read:

Dear Kim,

We know it won't be the same for whatever reason but we got you a new shirt. We also got you a new diary with a lock and key. If you look in the envelope ther is a pass to get on Survival of the Fearless. We got on the show tomorrow so you can embarrass us. We hope you come.

Your friends (maybe?)

Jack, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Are you going?" my mom asked.

"They're gonna let me embarrass them on live television so everyone in Seaford can see it. Of course I'm going!" I exclaimed. I ran up to my room to pick out cloths to where on public television.

**A/N Sooo? Did you like it? Not much of a cliff hanger. Remember 10 reviews. **


	2. Survival of the Fearless

**A/N Hey guys! I want to thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I also want to address that anyone thinking about why on earth Kim would ask the guys to complement her than i want to explain it to you. She didn't want to tell them why the shirt was so important so she covered up by sounding like it was a girl thing or it has to do with fashion. Anyway now that that's over with I am sorry this chapter isn't super long but if I didn't end it I would have writers block for the next chapter. I am also thinking that I could have an Ideas Chapter where I use your ideas for the story. Just review or PM me your idea. Oh and you get a 2 for 1 today cause I'm post a new chapter of New Girl after this! Now the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katissaemene: Hey Jack will you do the disclaimer? Pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Jack: Ask Milton, I'm preparing to be publicly humiliated.**

**Katissaemene: Fine be that way. Milton!**

**Milton: What?**

**Katissaemene: Do the disclaimer please!**

**Milton: Did Jack say no?**

**Katissaemene: Yeah**

**Milton: I'll do it.**

**Katissaemene: YES! Thank you!**

**Milton: Yeah whatever. Katissaemene does not own Kickin' It. The only thing she owns is the story plot and the idea of Chris.**

Jack's pov

We dropped off the stuff yesterday and now we are getting ready to be embarrassed on live television. Kim has been here for 3 hours preparing the horrors that will hopefully make her forgive us.

"Jack! I'm freakin' out man! What if we can never show our faces again?" Eddie shouted shaking my shoulders.

"Eddie man, calm down! Kim isn't that mad." I said trying to reasure him.

"Jack's right, Kim's mad not crazy" Jerry said. Wow that actually sounded smart, weird.

"5 minutes! Everyone to your places!" the director yelled. We took our spots on set. I looked over at Kim and saw a hint of mercy but it quickly vanished.

"10 seconds people! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." the director counted and pointed at the host as the light on the camera turned red.

"I'm Max Riche and your watching Survival of the Fearless!" the host said enthusiastically.

"Now let's meet our contestants. Over here we have Milton. He is 14 and enjoys science. Next we have Eddie. He is also 14 and enjoys eating falafils. This is Jerry. He's 14 and loves to dance. And last but not least we have Jack. He's 14 and likes to skateboard. Alright now let's see who gets to publicly embarrass them. This southern beauty is Kim. She may look innocent on the outside bot she's not a force to be messed with. She's a black belt in karate and attends the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Acadamy with all these young men. Hum, interesting. They are here doing this so Kim can have her revenge on them for betraying their friendship." Wow this guy loves to hear his own voice. Wait a second Kim told him we betrayed our friendship?

"So Kim who's first?" he asked her. Finally we're getting somewhere.

"Hmmm, let's see" she said looking at all of us. Then her eyes stopped on Eddie. Uh-oh.

"Eddie, how about you." she said super sweetly with her southern accent coming in.

* * *

Eddies pov

Kim picked me first. This can't be good. I really hope I don't have to spar anyone, I always loos and it's embarrassing. Kim walked me over to a big circle on the floor.

"Now Eddie I set this up just for you. Ready for your challenge?" she asked looking at me with evil on her eyes.

"I guess" I said nervously. She signaled her hand and the biggest guy I've ever seen came out. Then she handed me a bucket of falafil balls.

"You have to fight this guy while getting sick to your stomach eating!" she said really happily. Then she walked away to watch. I started eating and the guy advanced. My plan was to avoid him while I ate. I finished the bucket in 5 mintutes and everything got blurry. Next thing I knew I was in the air then on the ground and my face felt wet.

* * *

Miltons pov

Poor Eddie. He ate until he was sick, got thrown down by his apponent and then he upchucked all over the floor and fell in it.

"Awww, Eddie, that's really embarrassing. Now everybody in the audience gets to come up with a nickname for Eddie here!" Max said enthusiastically. Aww poor Eddie! Wait the audience picks or nicknames! Christmas Nuts! I forgot.

"The vote is in, Eddie your nickname is..." there was a computer generated drum roll. "Barf Boy!" he said happily. Wow. Eddie may never live this down. "Kim who are you gonna embarrass next?" he asked

"Hmm let's see. I'm gonna have to go with Milton." she said sweetly like she didn't want to embarrass us. But you could see the evil in her eyes. Gosh I hope she doesn't make me get in trouble, I will do anything to not get in trouble.

"Milton come over here and take a seat. Now put on these headphones." she said handing me headphones. "I prerecord questions so only you can here them. But we get to listen to your answers. Also we're gonna hook you up to a lie detector. And that way you can't lie to us." she said super sweetly. I have a bad feeling about this.

"One more thing, answer in full sentences. No 'yes' or 'no' answers." Max said.

"Ready?" Kim asked in that voice that makes her sound so innocent that assume she'll be using the whole show.

"As I'll ever be." I said and she pushed a button that started the questions and the lie detector. The first question was simple. "State your full name, and all the clubs you've every been a part of."

"Milton Davey Krupnik and uh when I was 3 I joined the constellations club. When I was 8 I joined stargazers society. And now I'm in the Chemistry club and the Medieval men group." I said. The next question was:

"What's your guilty pleasure?"

"That would have to be... Taylor Swift. I love her music." Even though the headphones blocked out the audience I could just tell they were laughing at me. I prepared for the next question.

"Do you have any of your baby stuff?" Kim knew this answer but I have to say it.

"I have a blanket from my baby years that I keep at the foot of my bed and a stuffed rabbit that I sleep with." I said blankly. I had decided if I answer with no emotion then it might not be so bad.

"Name the most embarrassing thing you every did."

"I was tricked into thinking that the most popular girl in school liked me so I asked her out in front of everyone and she dumped her smoothie on my head."

"The last question is: tell us a secret about you." A secret? I have to think of one. Got it.

"I used to be a children's model" I said calmly. "My mom made me" I added. I took off the headphones and went back to my seat by the guys. Now it was time for my nickname.

"Milton your new nickname is. Momma's Nerd!" Max said happily. I'll never be able to forget this.

* * *

Jerry's pov

Wow, poor Milton. He'll forever be know as Momma's Nerd. We now it's my turn. Kim's talking really sweetly which is making me confused. I think she's saving Jack for last cause she's got something big planned. She just finished telling me what I have to do. I don't remember what it was though. I'm so confused. She is saying something. Focus Jerry.

"I'm sorry what?" I said

"Jerry will you please step into that tube?" Kim asked sweetly. That voice is freking me out. I walked into the tube and she closed the door. Now I'm starting to understand.

"LET ME OUT!" I shrieked. I feel trapped. I hate small spaces. Milton called it cluttertobic. (He means closterphobic.) Kim just smiled evily.

"Hey Jerry! How bout some music?" she said loudly. She pushed a button on the remote. Classical music started to play. Then the worst thing ever happened. It started raining saltines.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a girl. I sunk to me knees holding my ears with my eyes shut. Next thing I knew I was shaking. I opened my eyes and saw the audience laughing. Turns out Kim was shaking me cause the door was open and the music stopped.

"That was not cool man, not cool." I said walking back over to the guys shaking from the saltines. I guess I was gettin a nickname now.

"Jerry your nickname is... Saltines Boy!" he said really happily. Was he related to Kim? They sounded alike.

* * *

Jacks pov

I feel bad for Jerry. Kim pelted him with saltines. Poor guy. I guess it's my turn now. This is probably gonna scar me for life. I was standing next to Kim now. Well now I find out what I have to do to make her forgive us.

"Ok Jack. Here's your challenge. You have to go make me a salad using blue cheese dressing. But the catch is to get to the salad station you have to get past cheesy the clown!" she said in that voice she has been using the entire show. So I guess if I throw up I can't be called 'Barf Boy' that's taken.

"Also on the way back you have to get past the clown again without spilling my salad. You have 5 minutes. GO!" she said. I wasn't ready but I took off. When I got to the clown I froze for two reasons. One he looked creepy and two he smelled like blue cheese. Then I heard the circus music start. 'Wake up Jack!' I shouted in my head. I shook myself out of the trance and flipped the guy. I picked out all the stuff Kim likes on her salad. Romano lettuce, tomatoes, onions, black olives, croutons and finally the blue cheese dressing. Gross! I turned around to face the clown. I took a quick glance at the clock. 2 minutes. There's no way I can flip him without spilling the salad. So I ran but he was right behind me. Plus the blue cheese was getting to me. I was just a couple feet from Kim when I got the taste in my mouth. I think she saw the face I was making.

"Jack! You better not barf on my shoes!" Kim said. Classic girl worried about how she looks. I handed her the plate.

"Excuse me a second" I said grabbing the bucket that was in front of me and barfed my brains out. I probably had a look of terror in my eyes cause I was still freaked about the clown.

"Jack the audience picked and your nickname is Scardy Clown!" Max said happily. I walked over to the guys with my barf bucket. I am so glad the shows over.

"Welo that's our show, thanks for watching!" Max said to the camera. Kim waved like an innocent little girl. We walked up to her.

" Kim can we talk" Milton asked.

"Sure, one sec" she said inher normal voice. She walked over to Max and told him we were leaving.

"Let's go" she said. We left and I decided I should do the talking unless I star puking again. At least I still have the barf bucket.

"So Kim, we did the show. Now that we have been publicly embarrassed will you forgive us? The only reason we took your diary was to..."

"Find out who Chris is" she said finishing my sentence.

"I was gonna tell you guys until I found my diary in Jerry's gym bag. Then I decided that you guys couldn't be trusted. But you proved to me that this friendship means a lot to you guys. Also I had fun embarrassing you." she said and I wasn't happy about the last sentence.

"So we're friends again?" Eddie asked.

"Yes we're friends. But you have to tell me exactly what you guys read." Kim said.

"It was boring, you kept talking about school and funny stuff you and your friends did." Jerry said. That and I know I wasn't supposed tobut I skipped ahead on my turn and read about how Kim likes this guy by mistake but I can't tell anyone that.

"So nothing embarrassing. Good!" Kim said. This is gonna be hard cause she never said who this guy was. And I wanna know. 'Just leave it alone Jack, ignore it' I told myself.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Check in soon, sorry about the cliffhanger. Remember i want your chapter ideas so review!**


	3. The Search Begins

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but I was at camp for a week then I was just really busy. I will be going to Chicago for a week later this month. I will post a chapter before I leave. Anyway, I don't have anything else to say so on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kim: Hey Katissaemene! Hows it going?**

**Katissaemene: Not to great. I can't find anyone to do the disclaimer.**

**Kim: I'll do it.**

**Katissaemene: I asked everyone and they all said no.**

**Kim: I said I'll do it!**

**Katissaemene: I mean all they have to do is say 2 sentences!**

**Kim: I SAID I'LL DO IT!**

**Katissaemene: Kim did you say something?**

**Kim: Aw forget it.**

**Katissaemene: Hey why don't you do it!**

**Kim: Why didn't i think of that. Katissaemene doesn't own Kickin' It. The only thing she owns is her o\c's and the plot.**

Kim's pov

Wow that show was fun! All the guys got nicknames that will haunt them forever. Plus it's great knowing that they don't know of my fear. 'Don't think about it Kim. Keep pushing it away.' I tell myself.

"So... what do you guys want to do now?" Eddie asked.

"Wanna hang at my place? We can play X-box 360." I said. 'Shoot! Why did my mouth speak? We just opened Chris's room for his birthday. Now I have to lock it' I thought as I whipped out my phone.

"Yeah sounds good." Jack said.

"Just let me call my mom." I said right when she picked up.

"Hi Kim" she said.

"Yeah, the guys are coming over after I forgave them. And you need to lock that one room. You know the room that no one is allowed in." I said urgently cause we were almost there.

"Gotcha, doing right now. Is that all? Or should I start cooking cause of Eddie?" she asked

"Nope, just set out snacks."

"Ok then bye"

"bye" I said hanging up. By this time we were walking up the steps to my house. When we walked in my mom was just setting out snacks. Jerry made a beeline for the chip bowl and Eddie made one for the bathroom.

"I guess Eddie hasn't recovered yet." Milton said a-matter-o-factly. I laughed in my head.

"Kim what did you do to that boy? And what stinks?" my mom asked holding her nose.

"Well I made him eat til he got sick and the he got tossed my a wrestler so he may not eat til Thanksgiving. And the smell..."

"that would be my barf bucket, Ms. Crawford." Jack said cutting me off. Then Eddie walked back out and Jerry ran out of chips.

"X-box is in my room! Race you upstairs!" I yelled taking off.

"No fair!" Jerry screamed as they took off after me. By the time they got to my room I had the X-box all set up.

"You guys can play I have to go to the bathroom" I said walking out the door. All I wanted to do was check Chris's room. I unlocked the door and stepped in, inhaling his scent. I went to him closet and grabbed one of his sweatshirts. I was cold and his were better than mine cause they were his. I locked the door and returned to my room.

"Hey Kim, what took you so long? You were gone for almost 15 minutes, and where did you get that sweatshirt?" Jack asked looking at me funny.

"Uh, I had to fix my make-up and I grabbed this from the clean cloths pile in my moms room." I said. And they think I'm bad at lying.

"Cool, and it's your turn" he said. I smiled and grabbed a controller.

"Ok whose going down?" I asked. After beating all the guys at X-box they went home. I went up to Chris's room after letting them out to watch Titanic. I was really tired and fell asleep.

I woke up and it was 10 on Monday. MONDAY! I'm soooooooooo late for school. Wait what day is it? Its the 17th. Today is Chris's birthday. That's why my mom didn't wake me. We get to spend all day going to do Chris's favorite things! Which means NO SCHOOL! I walked down the stairs to see my mom making a big breakfast with all of Chris's favorite foods. Chocolate pancakes, crepes, sausage, bacon, eggs and fresh made orange juice.

"Good morning Kim" my mom said.

"Morning. Smells good." I complemented.

"Well that's good" she said smiling. I just sat there and I started to giggle.

"Whats so funny?"

"Well I was thinking about Chris and if he were here we would be having a burp off" I said still laughing slightly. Then we both burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"You miss him don't you" my mom said

"Yeah I still have a hard time..." I was cut off by a loud crash up in Chris's room. Me and my mom looked at each other and ran for the stairs. I unlocked the door and burst in to see the guys standing there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. My mom grabbed my shoulder so I wouldn't take them down like a bunch of bowling pins.

"Well you weren't at school so we thought we'd check on you but you weren't answering the door and your window was locked and this one has a tree

And a balcony so it was easy to get into." Jack said really fast.

"Ok well as you can see I'm fine so I bid you ado." I said ushering them out the door. When we got down stairs they started to hold back.

"Wait, you have to get dressed so we can go back to school" Milton said.

"Nope, you guys are going back to school. It's the 17th today is our family's uh... celebratory day of stuff that you guys can't be a part of see ya'll at the dojo bye!" I said the last part really fast and shoved them out the door. I slammed the door and let out a huge breath.

"Kim you need to tell them." my mom said seriously.

"Fine I'll tell them at the dojo. Happy?" I said the last part sarcastically.

"Ok, let's get out the schedule for the day and have some fun!" she said and that's exactly what we did. First we ate breakfast. Then we went to all of Chris's favorite places, the aquarium, the movies, the park and finally the strip mall. That's when I went to karate. I was the first one there. I decided to plan out what to say.

"Hey guys, I want to tell you something, no no. So here's what I have to say, no that's not right" I said as I paced back and forth. Then the guys walked in.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Kim, it was kinda weird not having you at school." Jack said. Awww! He missed me, but he'll never admit it.

"Um I need to tell you something and it's personal so if you ever tell any one I will hunt you down and feed your legs to sharks so your head can watch." I said deathly serious. The guys cowered behind Jack.

"We promise not to tell a soul." they all said.

"Good, now this morning I wasn't honest with you about why I didn't go to school. But in order for you to understand I have to tell you a story and it might take a while." I said right when Rudy walked out of his office.

"Why aren't you guys practicing?" he asked

"Sit down and listen to the story." I said harshly and he sat down quickly.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, so anyway. You guys know my dad died when I was 7. But what you guys didn't know was that I had an older brother. His name was Chris and he..."

"So this famous Chris is your brother? I told you're wasn't a boyfriend!" Milton shouted at Eddie interrupting me.

"Settle this later I'm telling a story! Now Chris was my best friend he was always there. When our dad died we moved here to Seaford and I never fit in. But he did,he's just one of those people that can walk into a room and everybody instantly likes him. So he devised a plan. You see he's only 2 years older than me so one day he walked up to me and said "Hey sis how's it goin" while we were at school. And every one instantly liked me. People started to talk to me and I eventually made some really friends. Then when I was 10 and Chris was 12 we started to hang out at the park by my house. That became our place. When I turned 12 we went to rent a movie and I saw Titanic so he watched it with me. And I cried when the ship sank so he comforted me. That became our movie we always watched together after he bought it. For my 13th birthday he took me so we could make matching customized t-shirts. Mine said BBF in a heart and it meant Best Brother Forever and his said BSF in a heart and it meant Best Sister Forever. He also bought me a giant teddy bear. Then we went home and watched Titanic. Little did I know that was the last time I'd ever watch it with him..."

"Why was it the last time?" Jerry asked cutting me off.

"I think she was about to tell us." Jack said harshly.

"Thank you Jack. Let me get back to where I was before I was so rudely interrupted. A couple days latter Chris and I were at the park. We were sitting on the grass having a picnic under that big tree. I said I wanted to go swing and he said he'd be over as soon as he packed up our picnic. I sat there wait for a couple minutes and I decided to go see what was taking him so long when I was him being pushed by two big guys into a black car. The last thing he said to me was "I love you Kim" before the door slammed and the car sped away. I pretty much went hysterical and ran home. We called the police but they gave up 2 months ago. He's been gone a year and a half. Today was his 16th birthday. I wake up every night screaming thinking it was all a nightmare but he's not in his room. That's when I got serious about karate." I finished. I decided to let it sink in. I expected them to say stuff like that's horrible or I'm sorry. What I didn't expect was when they all rushed to give me a group hug. Even Jerry.

"So that's why you were so mad about the shirt." Jerry said.

"Thank you caption obvious." Milton said sarcastically.

"Kim I'm so so so so so sorry! If I knew about the shirt I would never have trashed it!" Jack said like my forgiveness was a matter of life or death.

"Jack calm down! I already forgave you" I said laughing slightly.

"Sorry! Am I scaring you? I'm gonna just go" he said running into the locker rooms.

"Dude, what's up with Jack?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"I've never seen him like this" Eddie said

"I think his brain has over loaded its maximum occupancy of logical data causing him to go haywire" Milton said and we all looked at him.

"Oh no this is horrible! Wait what does that mean?" Eddie said. I laughed at the fact he reacted then questioned Milton's words.

"His brain has to much going so he's having a mental break down. In other words he's gone crazy" Milton explained.

"Jerry get him out of the boys locker room." I commanded.

"You do it!" he said folding his arms and pouting.

"Hello! BOYS locker room! Plus I need him out here so I can talk to him. None of you can." I said.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of talking to Jack!" Milton exclaimed.

"So am I!" Eddie said.

"Me too!" Jerry exclaimed.

"No offense guys but Milton you confuse people. Eddie you have a tendency to freak out and Jerry you don't even know what's going on" I said truthfully.

"She makes a good point" Milton said.

"Thank you Milton now Jerry go get Jack" I said pointing to the locker rooms. He saluted me and jogged off only to emerge a couple minutes later dragging Jack by the arm. Jack was scream at him to let go so Jerry dropped him at my feet.

"Hi Jackie! Wanna go for a walk?" I asked in baby talk.

"S-sure" he stuttered. Wow, he stuttered, Jack is really freaking out.

"Where are we going?" he asked after we grabbed our stuff and left the dojo.

"Some where. I need you to tell me what's on your mind. Hello, Jack? JACK!" I yelled and he snapped out of it.

"I was feeling bad about your shirt then my mind started racing a mile a minute. When you told us that story I could see that you were tearing up. I also saw hope. I started thinking what if Chris is still alive? What if I could find him? All we need is specifics li,e the model of the car or..." he started rambling but I did catch that we could track the licenses plate number.

"Wait! I remember something! Come on!" I yelled at him and instead of taking him to the park like I planned I dragged him to my house. We ran upstairs and I unlocked Chris's room. I went straight to his closet and pulled out a box full of memories.

"I don't see how a shoe box is gonna help." Jack said.

"It's not just a shoe box, it has stuff that remind me of Chris in it. On the day it happened he had his camera. If I'm lucky when they grabbed him and he dropped it, it took a picture. I know he dropped it cause I found it in the dirt. I have been in such a hysterical state since that happened I couldn't remember anything. Now that I told you guys I can remember every detail of that day." I explained.

"Do you remember the licenses plate number?" Jack asked hopefully.

"No but I remember every detail of that car. Text Jerry, Eddie and Milton and tell them to get over here immediately. We might be able to find Chris. Do not tell my mom she will just say we should give up." I said urgently.

"Yes mam!" Jack said.

Jacks pov

As soon as Kim gave me my orders I got right to texting.

To: Milton; Eddie; Jerry;

Kim wants you guys at her house immediately. We have important news.

;{ Jack

To: Jack

On our way.

~Milton~

Good. Kim is working on drawing the car in exact detail so I decided to look around in Chris's room to get a feel of what he's like. I noticed for the first time that his walls are covered in pictures. Guess that's why he had his camera that day. Kim found it. But we decide to wait for the guys to see if the pictures there. Anyway, there are a lot of Kim and her mom, who I assume to be her dad, and a teenager who must be Chris. There was also a lot of nature pictures. But there was one picture that stood out. It had a pink ribbon on it. It was kinda hidden so you had to really look carefully or you wouldn't find the picture.

"Hey Kim"

"Mmmmhmmmm" she mumbled not looking up from her drawing.

"What's this picture with a ribbon that says to Kim form Chris?" I asked reading the label out loud. She jumped up and ran over to me.

"Give me that" she said yanking it from my grasp. She thought for a minute then turned it over and removed the back of the frame. A note fluttered to the floor. I bent down to pick it up. She opened it.

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"A very long birthday letter" she said. Then she got a look in her eye. She thrust the letter into my hands and ran into her room. I heard stuff falling and then she rushed back in.

"Ok I'm confused" I said. Oh man! I sound like Jerry!

"A week before he was kidnapped Chris had me write down numbers lots of numbers. I was confused and he said that when I get my birthday present from him I would know what to do with them. I don't know what they mean but that letter has something to do with it and Mil..." the doorbell interrupted her. We looked at each other and dashed down stairs still holing the written down numbers and letter to answer the door. I was trying to open it but it wouldn't move. Kim came over with a key and opened it.

"GET IN HERE AND GET UP TO CHRIS'S ROOM!" Kim yelled pushing them up the stairs. We got into Chris's room and she shut the door.

"Sit!" she said.

"What is so important?" Milton asked.

"I was getting to that! Now we're gonna find Chris. I'm gonna find him if it's the last thing I do. After I explain stuff I'll get back to my car. Don't ask. Long story short, Chris had me wrote these numbers down and said I'd get them when I got my birthday present that Jack found that contained this letter that you need to figure out Milton. Any questions? No, good now back to my car." Kim proclaimed sitting down with her drawing. Milton got to work on the numbers and Jerry and Eddie just sat there.

"Ok I can't take it! What's going on?" Eddie asked loudly.

"Eddie man, calm down. Kim and I will explain after Milton finishes with his number thing-a-ma-bob and Kim finishes her car drawing." I reassured him. We sat there waiting for a while. Finally Kim finished her drawing. It was a black car with a ton of dents in it. Probably cause its a criminal car. Above the car she drew a license plate that said XMR 491.

"Kim! You remembered!" I exclaimed.

"Shush! I'm working here!" Milton said and when he turned around I mocked him.

"As I drew the car I kept having flashbacks and eventually I had one where I ran into the street as the car drove away and saw the license plate. I guess I have been freaking out for the past year and never focused on it" she said quietly.

"Done" Milton said. Kim jumped and ran over to him.

"What do the numbers mean? Where's my brother? Is it a secret message? TELL ME, TELL ME TELL ME!" she shrieked. I grabbed her around the waist and held her so she didn't hurt anyone or herself.

"Milton I think you should tell her" I said.

"To answer your questions Kim, no I don't know where your brother is, yes it is a secret message but before I read it I have to explain the numbers. You notice how there's several numbers in a row? Well the first number represents the paragraph, the seconded the line in that paragraph, the third the word in that line and the forth the letter in the word. Got it?" Milton explained. Kim nodded her head.

"Jack?" she said sweetly.

"What?" I asked.

"Would you be so kind as to put me down?" she asked dangerously calm. I let go. "Gently!" she said. "Now Milton can I see the message?" she asked and he handed it over. She read aloud:

"Kim I'm sorry that I hid this message but I couldn't risk mom finding it. Your reading this which means I've been kidnapped. I cannot tell you where I've been taken but I can tell you why. Some guy wanted me to sign up for a secret mission but I refused. He said he would get me and I knew it was coming. I just didn't know when. I hid this so you would find it. The mans name is Director Sanchez. I know you will find me. Kim I need your help.

Love Chris." she finished.

"Milton, I want all the information you can get about this Sanchez guy. Jack find anything about that car. Jerry get some mission impossible music. Eddie go get some food from my mom. We're pulling and all nighter." Kim ordered. The guys saluted her and got to work.

"Wait, Kim what are you gonna do?" Eddie asked.

"Call Rudy and tell him that Bobby Wasabi needs to take us out of school for the next 2 months, we have the books and milton is a grade ahead so he can teach us" she said as she got on her cellphone.

**A/N Hey guys hoped you liked it! Please do me a favor and review. I like getting constructive critisisum but please no flames. It makes me feel sad.**


	4. Family of spies

**A/N Heres that chapter I promised. Again not long but I'm tired. I don't have much to say except I want to warn anyone who hasnt heard about Critics United group. They are deleting authors accounts. Why? I can honestly say I don't know. Watch out. No more delays on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: To tired to think of a reason why I don't own Kickin' It. The point is I don't.**

Kim's pov  
I talked to Rudy and he called me like an hour later to say we have the time requested off. He also asked why and I explained because I know I can trust him. He said he'd do anything to help. I told him I'd keep him posted. Jerry did good with mission impossible music and Eddie made some good food. I went to my room to think. The guys were telling their parents we were going to Hawaii with Rudy and Bobby. I just had to tell my mom. But she is really understanding. I think she can help. I mean she is cool. So I went downstairs.  
"Hey mom?"  
"What is it Kim?"  
"You know how the cops gave up on Chris. Well we found a secret note in his room and were digging up info on his kidnapper and the car they took him in and we took 2 months off of school so we can find him. Please don't be mad!" I said.  
"Kim I'm not mad, intact I'm glad you told me. Come with me to my room." she said. Ok this is not weird at all. We walked into her room. She stuck her hand under her makeup table and it opened up to a key bored. She typed something in and the walls changed to show all sorts of spy stuff.  
"Your a spy!" I shouted.  
"It's the family business, you and Chris's have spy rooms but I haven't shown you yet. Now it's time. We have to find Chris." she said. I was excited but then I thought about the guys.  
"Ok but the guys get to be spy's to. We can be our own spy group!" I said.  
"Sounds good!" she said. I ran up to my room after she told me the password and opened the spy stuff. Then I went to Chris's room.  
"Kim where did you go?" Eddie asked  
"I have to show you guys something!" I said then I opened Chris's spy stuff. They just stood there mouths open. "Now before you ask I just found out and my mom is coming with us and so is Rudy. Now Milton will the spy super computer downstairs help with the search?" I asked him. He just managed a nod before he took off.  
"Let's suit up!" Jack said.  
"You guys use the outfit thingy in here cause its boys and don't forget Milton. I have one in my room." I said leaving. I found the spy closet that lets you pick your spy cloths and I picked a black jumpsuit with a utilities belt and a gray vest. The I groused my wall of spy gadgets. I found a compact. It looked out of place so I picked it. I opened it up and it was a mini computer, DNA scanner, disguise picker, and communicator all rolled into one. I decided I needed spy shoes so I went to my new spy closet where I got the cloths and found black uggs that changed into rocket shoes, roller blades, skies, or drills by wireless control of my compact. I also found a laser nail file, a tornado blast hair dryer, X-ray scanner sunglasses, a bracket that had tools in it, and tracker gum, track able through my compact. I put it all in a backpack and went to check on the guys. They were all in black cargo pants and black T-shirts. Jerry had on a dark gray vest and a silver chain hanging from his pants. He also had what I assumed to be multi function shoes like mine. Jack was in a dark gray and black plaid shirt over his T-shirt, he had shoes like Jerry. Eddie was just in the shirt and pants. He added a sweat shirt and was randomly stuffing gadgets in his pack. I saw Jerry and looking at gadgets so I decided to help them.  
"Hey guys. Want some help?" I asked slightly laughing.  
"Sure, um if this is the wall of spy gear why are there a bunch of wallets?" Jack asked.  
"They're probably like my compact. So you each need one so we can communicate." I said handing them each a wallet and saving one for Milton. Then I helped them grab so basic stuff and they each get a certain weapon that no one else had. I decided I need one to. I found a foldable blue bow and arrows. I went to my room and found more arrows a stickers to personalize my bow. Some of the arrows were exploding or grappling arrows. I went to go show the guys.  
"Hey guys check out my bow." I said.  
"Kim are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Jack asked. I was astonished that he doubted me but I also could understand why. Chris taught me how to do archery. I waved at them to follow me and we went down stairs. My mom told me that the living room was a training room. I put in the code and turned it into the training room. There was an archery range. I took a normal arrow and shot at the target. Then I walked and shot all the targets. Bullies on every one.  
"Wow" they all said.  
"Let me guess, she just shot some arrows after you questioned her skills?" I mom said/asked.  
"Uh-huh" Eddie mumbled.  
"Well I found out some stuff on Director Sanchez." Milton said a-mattor-o-factly.  
"Tell me!" I shouted running forward but Jack grabbed me before I reached him.  
"Again, Milton tell her!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Ok, ok! He is a world renowned gambler and is pretty much a multi-millionaire. He's also a criminal that even the FBI hasn't caught yet. He lives on a a island somewhere between Hawaii and Fiji. The only way to find it is to lure him here and track him" Milton explained.  
"Ok, let's think of a plan to lure him to LA" my mom said.  
"LA?" Eddie asked.  
"If he's that rich he won't come to some small town like Seaford."  
"Hey, what if we say on the news that the biggest gambler in Cali is in LA?! Or we could use a family antique and say it it's a Rae treasure worth billions! Or..." I was on a roll.  
"KIM!" they all yelled.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Calm down, we have a plan, and it's good but you might not like it." Milton said. I didn't like the sound of that.  
At a hotel in LA...  
Milton was right. I didn't like this at all. My mom found out that Sanchez had a son named Alex who was our age, and he loved to have blondes as temporary gf's. Lucky me! I had to wear something that would help me get him to take me to his island. I was I a really tight black skirt that went half way down my thighs. I also had on a tight blue spaghetti strap shirt that showed my belly. I also had to wear wedges and a lot of makeup. My hair was slightly curled so it wouls flow in the wind. I carried a purse with my com-powder (that's what I decided to call it) and some other stuff you can't tell is spy gear. I took one last look at myself and exited the bathroom. I was ready for the guys comments.  
"Get them all out of your system now. You have 1 comment each. If you say anything later I swear on the light of the dragons eye, I will kill you" I said the last part dangerously calm. Jack was the first to speak.  
"Wow. You look amazing, like this is the most amazing you've ever looked. Not that your not pretty just that you look, I'm gonna shut up now" he said I let a giggle slip.  
"I am lovin the plan" Eddie said. They were all just staring at me.  
"Kim you look very attractive" Milton said kindly trying not to stare.  
"Thank you Milton. Ok Jerry just say something" I said.  
"What it do girl?" he said.  
"Jerry that's Kim." Jack whispered.  
"No that looks like a blonde Donna Tobin" Jerry said. That did it this boy was in for a world of hurt. I rushed towards him. Jack, Milton and Eddie grabbed me and pulled me back.  
"oh hey Kim" he said. Wow that head of his is really thick. I calmed myself down.  
"You've all said your comments so lets get on with the plan." I said walking out the door but I stopped in the door frame and turned around. "No staring at my but you perverts!" I exclaimed as they pretended they weren't doing anything, accept for Milton because he has a girlfriend so he wasn't looking. We went down stairs and they got in the spy van and I started walking. The plan was for me to be lost with nowhere to live so that Sanchez Jr. would take me to their island. The guys were going to walk past me and I was going to try to ask them for help but they would deny me. They were all in normal cloths so they looked like ordinary people. Milton knew what he looked like so I would know. My hair clip was designed so I could here them but no one else could, also they can here me. There was also a mini camera in it so they could see what I see.  
"I see him" Milton said.  
"Where?" I asked "Wait I see him. Ok start the plan quick he's looking my way." i studied the paper map in my hands. Jerry walked past.  
"Could you help me?" I pleaded. He wove me off and walked away. Next came Eddie.  
"Please do you know where I could stay?" I asked.  
"Get away!" he said shooing me as he went past. Here comes Jack.  
"Please help me, the hotel screwed up my reservations and someone stole my stuff!" I said desperately grabbing his arm.  
"Not my problem, get off me!" he said giving me a discreet wink, then he shook off my grip and walked away. Alex was headed my way, the plan worked. I rushed over to him.  
"Please do you where I could stay?" asked with a hint of flirty ness in my voice.  
"Your hot and blonde, I like blondes. You can stay on my family's island for a few days. What's your name?" he asked holding his arm out. I took it resisting the urge to barf.  
"Thank you! And it's Skye Winterlock." I said I loved that name. I have a friend from Malibu with that name and she said I could borrow it so right now Kim Crawford is in Malibu. Milton inserted that name onto my Facebook, twitter and any other site they will try looking at me for. I am a not so smart blonde as of today. We headed for L.A.X. I was going to his private island and I was going I save my brother.

**A/N Sorry about the cliffy. To tired to go on. Hoped you liked it. Don't forget about the o/c contest for The New Girl. I love all of you. Thanks for all your support. I don't say it enough. Peace and Love all around. Review!**


End file.
